1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the positioning systems and positioning methods and, particularly, to a positioning system that can add location information to the metadata of an image, and a positioning method employed by the system.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are phones and cameras with built-in systems capable of obtaining location information of the phone or camera when it captures an image, and combining the location information with the image. It is desirable to provide a system and method to enable phones and cameras without built-in locating systems to obtain location information.